


The Bet

by nicereminders



Category: Oceans' (Movies), oceans 8, oceans eight
Genre: F/F, brooklyn nine nine prompt, idk - Freeform, ill figure this out as i go along i guess lmao, mention of debbie/tammy past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicereminders/pseuds/nicereminders
Summary: Before the heist, a bet was made. (Plot inspired by Brooklyn Nine Nine)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is the first time ive written properly in a long time so i'm still quite rusty but i'm doing my best lmao. if you wanna follow my tumblr hmu!! http://sapphicmiller.tumblr.com/

The air smelled of champagne and grace. Lightly, one of the best live jazz bands in town played in the bar, not just any bar, one of the most prestigious bars in New York City. The walls were painted in shades of medallion, and hand painted by artists who were fluent in elegance. The lighting was dark, but not suspiciously dark, rather a comfortable dark. Eight recently, like, 2 hours ago recently, millionaires sat in a booth in the left-hand corner.

A tall waiter, dressed in a black suit, and brown hair perfectly slicked back approached the booth. Interrupting the chitter chatter, he asked, "Can I get you anything else, Miss Smith?"

'Miss Smith' was a tall, slender Brunette. Her presence often prompted second, suggestive glances on the street from passers-by. Her presence often prompted small glances of admiration from a long term, motorcycle riding, partner in crime. She turned to her fellow friends and asked, "Do we need anything else, ladies?" 

The ladies discussed the question on the table and decided against it.

"I think we're all good. Thank you, Simon." She nodded, without breaking eye contact or an award-winning smile. Playing her false trust games was a regular routine for Debbie Ocean, whether she had intentions for the person or not; it's always nice to have the option.

The brunette in a large white fur coat that draped over a golden, designer dress, raised her glass. "A toast." She announced, silencing the other seven girls sat with her. She cleared her throat, "To all of us" She looked around the booth at the seven other faces staring up at her, most of which she hadn't met until a few weeks ago, and now they were all sitting there, invincible.

"To tonight" She rose to her feet and held her head high and proud.

"And to Anna fucking Wintour." The other women cheered, all with pearly white smiles. "Cheers." She nodded her head, raised her glass higher and gave a slight smile.

"Cheers!" The eight women all cheered in unison, jumping to their feet, accompanied by the sounds of their expensive wine glasses as they bumped them together in celebration. They sat back down, drunk on the power they earned themselves, and tipsy on bougie champagne. 

As the sparkling liquid trickled down their throats, Tammy put down her glass. "So, Deb" She began, grabbing the attention of the brunette. "When's Lou gonna get her winnings?" She raised an eyebrow with an ounce of smugness. The other girls began to laugh and jeer, Amita and Constance nudging her arms with their elbows from either side of her. She nodded and laughed, knowing what she'd signed onto and accepting her defeat - something Debbie Ocean did very rarely.

A lady sat in the booth wore a leather jacket, a lime green headscarf, and sunglasses for disguise purposes (Not that it was much of a disguise, only two kinds of people wore sunglasses indoors - assholes, and movie stars). Her tilted head which was resting in the palm of her hand, looked up. She lowered the sunglasses, and looked over the top of them, "What winnings?"

Rose, in the motherly way she knew best, rested a delicate hand on Daphne's forearm and started, "Right at the start of all of this, Debbie and Lou made a bet."

"In the lead up to The Met Gala, who could carry out the most felonies in two weeks." Amita began.

Like siblings finishing off their sentences, Tammy picked up from there, "If Debbie carried out the most then she would win Lou's motorcycle, and if Lou carried out the most, Debbie would have to go on a date with her."

Rose leaned in closer to Daphne and lightly whispered to her, "Which she guarantees will end in sex."

An Australian voice erupted from the corner, "Damn Right". The voice belonged to a blonde lady with sweeping bangs, dressed in a blue, sequin jumpsuit. She radiated confidence and chaos.

Raising her eyebrows in amusement, "Scandalous." The disguised movie star uttered.

"So what's happening with that date?" Nineball asked.

The blonde swallowed her drink down, and leaned forward slightly, draping her head into the palm of her hand and staring at Debbie across the table with a sense of curiosity painted across her face as she adjusted her position. "Friday sound good, Jailbird?"

"Friday it is." She raised her glass.

"I'll cheers to that." Lou nodded, smirking.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy gives Lou a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter! I wasn't planning on making this more than a oneshot, but now I'm enjoying writing it a lot.

The next morning, most of the girls were still taking the day to recover from the night before. Nineball doing whatever it is she does on her computer, Daphne still getting her beauty sleep, Rose in the kitchen, cooking up the breakfast buffet of dreams.

"Good Morning, ladies." Debbie announced, wandering down the staircase. Still in her silky lavender nightgown, almost like a scene of seduction from an old black and white movie, causing Nineball to let out a wolf whistle, the rest of the girls to applaud her. 

 

"Orange is the New Black?" Constance asked, turning to Amita. The two had been scrolling through Lou's Netflix for hours, trying to find something to watch to ease themselves into the day.

"No, it's absolutely not." Rose called from the kitchen in disgust.

"Who's gonna be the one to tell her that it's the name of a TV show and not a statement?" Constance chuckled to herself.

Debbie raised an eyebrow, "A TV show that will not be played in my loft." She snatched the remote control out from Constance's grip and plopped herself down next to Lou on the couch.

"Sorry?" Amita turned her head, " _Your_ loft?" 

That caused Lou to sit up straight from her exhausted position, and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Yeah, Jailbird, whose loft is this?" 

Debbie chuckled and turned to her, refusing to accept any form of embarrassment from the others. "Well, baby, if all goes well on this date, it can be both of our lofts." 

Lou's stomach filled with what she could only describe as moths. Not butterflies that elegantly soared around her belly with grace and ease. But dark moths without sense of direction, twisting her insides in every which way. She knew that if she didn't act now she never would.

The conversation became a debate on whether or not they would be allowed to watch the show or not. Constance arguing that it was a 'work of genius' that Amita, who had never experienced the wonder of Netflix before, had to witness. Debbie resisting, saying something about how it's 'inaccurate' and 'No one in real life looks that good in orange' besides herself.

Oblivious to the chatter, Lou stared at Tammy until their eyes eventually met. Tammy squinted slightly, as if to ask what was going on.

Lou mimed her next words 'Bathroom. Five minutes.", and with those words. She got up and left.

* * *

 

 

Lou ushered the bathroom door closed behind her and turned to face Tammy, who had draped herself against the sink. Lou perched herself on the closed toilet seat.

"What the hell's going on?" Tammy asked, an expression of annoyance washing across her face.

"I need your advice." Lou threw her head into her hands in distress.

"What about?" She placed her hand on the Australian's neck and rubbed it to soothe her. Being a mother taught her all the tricks she needed to know to comfort people, everyone from five year old boys to criminal masterminds. Lou's tense shoulders loosened under Tammy's ease.

"This fucking date" She moaned, drawing her head from her palms and exhaling in an attempt to ground herself.

"Jesus Christ, Lou!" Tammy exclaimed, removing her warm palm from Lou's neck, and assuming the motherly 'I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed' position; fists firmly placed on hips and head tilted slightly downwards. "Why did you call me into the bathroom for this?"

Lou shrugged loosely and exhaled out of her nose out of amusement, "Drama?"

"Dramatic." She confirmed. "What help do you need?"

"I don't know, where do I take her?" Out of frustration, she entangled her fingers in her silver hair.

"Well, you're looking to impress, right? Something out of the ordinary? Maybe, something active?" She pondered for a second. "Mini golf? Ziplining?"

"You're suggesting I take the woman that just got off a five year jail sentence mini golfing?"

"I don't fucking know!" Tammy's frustration grew, raising her voice.

"You dated her!" Lou raised her voice enough to radiate anger but not enough to worry the other girls.

"Yeah" She paused. "Eleven years ago." She crouched next to Lou, and grabbed her hand. "Calm down." She looked at her for a moment, trying to read her emotions. "You got this."

"Do I, though?" Lou asked, drowning in doubt.

Lou's regret was starting to sink in about the bet. Somehow, she knew how to project the confident aura that she was known for around everyone, even Deb, without a second thought. Empty flirting came naturally to her, but now she was forced to follow through on everything she'd been joking, but not really joking, about for the last ten years.

The truth was, her partner in crime, the person she was most comfortable around, was also the person she was most nervous around. All of this time of madness together, knowing each other in and out, that all came easily. But acting on the beat her cold heart managed to skip occasionally when Debbie smiled at her was something entirely different.

"Lou, how long have you known Debbie?"

"Ten years."

"And how long have you waited for this moment?"

"Ten years."

"And you're telling me you've never had any thoughts on the kind of date you'd take her on?" She raised an eyebrow, knowing that there were bound to be some ideas floating around in her head.

"I'm just - and don't you dare repeat this to anyone" She pointed a finger at Tammy, "scared."

"Why are you scared?" Tammy asked.

"I'm scared of fucking it all up. I'm scared of losing the one person I know how to connect with. I'm scared of the one person I want to impress being embarrassed by me." The sickly feeling entered her stomach. "I need a cigarette. Or to throw up." She couldn't decide which would make more sense.

"Lou Miller if there's one thing I've gathered about you in the last six weeks, it's that you always trust your gut." Tammy grabbed her friend's chin and tilted it upward to face her. "Trust your gut."

 


End file.
